I've Never Round 2
by Ms. Artemis Silver
Summary: Sequal to I've Never. No one really won the first game of I've Never. So it's time for Round 2.


StarJen: Well since no one really won the first time of I've never...time for round two. Time for more drunken humor. Remember this about 10 years after the end of Yu-Gi-Oh. Everyone is in their 20's

"Hey guys," StarJen said, "Did anyone really win the game of I've never?"

"No," Joey said flatly, "Tristen and I passed out at about the same time." StarJen blinked at him.

"How do you know that?" She asked

"I saw him fall at the time I was falling." He answered. This time both StarJen and Marik looked at Joey with a strange look.

"So we need to play it again." Bakura said.

"I agree." StarJen said getting up and grabbing the unopened bottle of Vodka. "I saved it for this occasion. I even have a good amount of shot glasses." StarJen showed the shot glasses.

"Lets see...I think we have 12 people. Everyone plus who was here the last time plus Mokuba." Marik said.

"And the shrimp barely makes it in age!" Bakura exclamed. Mokuba and Kaiba glared at Bakura.

"I'll go first like last time." StarJen said, "I've never...been to Egypt." Oh man was that list long as Yugi, Yami, Bakura, Kaiba, Mokuba, Joey, Tea, Tristan, Marik, AND Malik all took a drink.

"Wow I just got everyone." StarJen said but then she looked at Ryou who didn't take a drink. "That seems strange that Bakura's been to Egypt but Ryou hasn't."

"Oh well." Yugi said, "I've never made out with a person in water." Like last time StarJen and Marik glared as they both took a drink.

"Are you out to get us Yugi?" StarJen asked.

"No," He answered ,"I'm just coming up with stuff I've never done."

"It's ok Yugi." Yami said, "I've never been a girl." Tea took a drink and StarJen growled before she took hers.

"Baka Pharoah." StarJen mummbled. StarJen wanted to get Yami now. She took a glance over at Bakura. She knew he was up next. She knew he was going to do something to get Yami down.

"Oh yeah Pharaoh!" Bakura yelled, "I've never had my hair been more than one color." Of course Yugi and Yami took a drink.

"It's on now tomb robber!" Yami said.

"It's been on Baka Pharoah!" StarJen yelled.

"Your siding with Bakura!?" Marik said.

"Hell yeah!" She answered, "He dissed girls!"

"Enough!" Ryou yelled, "It's my turn. I've never worn a skirt." Tea took a drink but so did...

"MARIK!" StarJen yelled.

"Malik made me put it on once!" Marik yelled.

"It looked nice on you Hikari." Malik said.

"Whatever." Marik said, "I've never worn pink."

"Marik!!!!" StarJen was mad as she took her third drink. Poor Tea took her fourth drink and promptly fainted.

"She's out!" Bakura yelled.

"Good now thigns can get better now that Friendship Ranter's gone." StarJen said.

"Well It's my turn." Malik said, "I've never lost a duel aganst StarJen" Marik, Joey, Tristan, and even Ryou took a drink.

"Finally eveyone's had a shot." Kaiba said, "I've never dueled Bakura." Yugi, Yami, and Malik took a drink.

"Now.."Tristen said, "I've never had a sibling." StarJen, Marik, Malik, Kaiba, and Mokuba took a drink.

"I've never..."Joey started to think. "Lit things on fire." Bakura and Malik took a drink.

"I thought you did light something StarJen." Mokuba said.

"No that was Bakura." StarJen said.

"Oh..guess I'm up." He stated, "I've never won a duel." Everyone but Mokuba took a drink. Yugi fainted after he took his fourth drink.

"Now we are down to 10," StarJen said, "Ryou have had only had one. Mokuba and Kaiba have had two. Bakura, Joey, and Tristan have had three. Yami, Malik, and I have had four. Marik has had..." Marik just passed out. "Five. Marik's out."

"Wow I didn't know that Marik had that many." Ryou stated.

"He has." StarJen said "I've never had the Millenium Puzzle" Yami took a drink and so did Bakura.

"I've never..." Yami was struggling to think of something, "Have had while hair." Ryou and Bakura took a drink.

"Heh you look like you are going to faint Pharoah." Bakura said, "I've never had the Millenium Rod." Yami, Malik, and StarJen took a drink.

"The three of you need to calm down." Ryou said.

"NEVER!" Bakura, StarJen, and Yami yelled.

"Ok..ok." I've never used Warrior type monsters." Yami, Kaiba, Joey, Tristan, and Malik took a drink. Yami and Malik both passed out. Yami had seven shots Malik had six.

"We've got the Pharoah!" Bakura yelled, "Good job Hikari."

"I've never hugged anyone besides my brother." Kaiba said. Everyone but Mokuba and himself, took a drink. Bakura and StarJen looked like they were close to being out. They've both had six shots. Joey and Tristan on the other hand both fainted and both had five shots.

"I'm up agian." Mokuba said, "I've never had been naked in public place." Oh boy, StarJen and Bakura took a drink and both passed out after seven shots.

"It's back to me." Ryou said. "I've never had a million dollers." Kaiba and Mokuba took a drink. Mokuba passed out after three shots.

"How about we call it quits?" Kaiba asked.

"You know that's not a bad idea." Ryou said, "But what about one more shot just for making it this far?"

"Ok." Kaiba said drinking one more shot. Then he fainted. Ryou then giggled, knowing he won.


End file.
